narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Omega Beta: The "Shadow" Chronicles
These are the tales of Senna Kurosaki and the many characters she meets along the way. Some of these stories are linked with Naruto Omega Beta: Tales of the Heros. Story so Far 1000 years later, the great ninja once known in the 6 Great Nations, Lost Lands, and the other nations have been long since forgotten. The main area in these stories is the Lost Lands. What has happened is that the Lost Lands are being ruled by 2 tyrants who killed Senna’s parents, her father being a direct descendant of Hikaru, and seized the positions for themselves. Senna’s life in Kagegakure 2 Kagegakure 2 has changed into a technologically advanced city, but the streets are filled with the Shadow Police Force, officers hired by the government to eliminate Senna. They want to make sure that Hikaru’s descendants are taken down from power. Senna is usually left alone, seeing as the officers don’t have enough information to find her. She meets many new people, along with some of the older characters like Hikaru Kurosaki, Echo Uchiha, and the other Yonkou of past and present. Arcs Part 1: Reintro and Demon Arc * The Legacy of the "Shadow" Warrior * The Legend of the Yonkou * Eliminating the Threat * The Demon known as Noh * The Shadow's Legacy and the Hyuga's Pride: Hikaru trains Senna and Kouhei Part 2: Shadow Blade Arc * Return of the Lighting Warrior * Test of Strength: Akira Kaname vs. Senna Kurosaki * A Need for a Weapon: Travel to Crystopolis * Wolf’s Claw Part 3: Tournament Arc * Rosutorikujou Sennin: Honor or Curse? * Determination: The World Tournament Part 4: Fugitive Arc * Death to Hikaru: Flight to Shadow Island * Reunion of the Original Yonkou * Gathering Reinforcements: Return to Konoha * Meeting the Hokage * The Ninja Legends * Troops Assembled: Return to Mission City Part 5: Liberation of Narita * The Calm Before the Storm * Preparations: Battle for the Lost Lands * Reunion of the Great Heros * Liberating Mission City: The Battle for Narita * The Shadow Rebellion: Senna and Kouhei Missing?! * Inside the Compound * Revelation: A Madman's Ambitions * Assult on Kyoto: The Shadow Liberation Force * Mission City Liberated: The United States of Kagegakure is Born * Forces Reassembled: The United Federation of Nations * Two Sides: The War for Supreme Conquest Begins * Infiltration: Return to the Homeland * Aizen's Top Men: The Knights of the Round * A Friend's Stolen Heart: Ryuka Uchiha vs Ārurueri - The Knight of Nine * Intermission: Jealousy and Confrontation * Man and Machine: Kouhei vs Urukiora - The Knight of Four * Predator and Prey: Kyashi Urami vs Jiruga - The Knight of Six * The Fight for Sovereignty and the Gap Between Heaven and Earth: Sachi Urami vs Ruka - The Knight of Seven * Science meets Perfection: Kurumu Kousoku vs Rua - The Knight of Eight * Battle of the Barbarians: Minkai Zokatakei vs Meikyū - The Knight of Five * Assemble The Army: Aizen Makes His Move * Foxes vs Dragons: Suzaku's Order vs. Aizen's Soldiers * Clash of the Titans: Yasuragindou Knights vs Round Knights ** True Hatred: Kouhei Hyuga vs Urukiora * The Knight of Three: Suzaku Hyuga vs Izayoi * The Knight of Two: Mizu Kurosaki vs Yūsei * The Knight of One: Seireitou vs Sutāku * The Search for Aizen: Through the Streets of Kagegakure ** Eradication: Hikaru “Shadow” Kurosaki vs Urakih “Wodahs” Ikasoruke * Hope, Defiance, and Despair: Kouhei Hyuga and Senna Kurosaki vs Sasuke Aizen * Revival of a Fallen Nation Part 6: Total Government Overthrow Arc * Uprising: Return of Aizen * Flight from Narita * Enlisting Help: Storming New Narita * Facing the Guards: Senna Kurosaki vs. Jirobo the Giant * Facing the Guards: Hikaru Kurosaki vs. Ikkaku Kumori * Facing the Guards: Seireitou vs. Mayuri Kurohitsuji * Battle for the City: Senna vs. Cyber Aizen * The New Rosutorikujou Sennin * Parting Ways: A New Adventure Begins Part 7: Bardock Arc ‘’’NOTE:’’’ As to not ruin the plot, This stories shall be posted after the others are finished.